


Welcome Home, Brother

by Ivory_White



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Explicit Language, Graphic description of torture, Other, bad past, others i cant think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_White/pseuds/Ivory_White
Summary: It's been 10 years sense the first Demon World Tournament. Kurama is living on his own, Kuwabara and Yukina are married and so are Yusuke and Keiko. Hiei comes to Living World to visit Kurama only to be interrupted by an old, old friend. Tortured by his "forgotten" past, Hiei is captured and Kurama is left to find his best friend, having no clue where to look. But the question is, will Hiei even be the same when he does find him?All rights and profits belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.





	1. Prologue: Saying Goodbye

Hiei tossed Kurama his stone.

"Hiei," he looked at the precious jewel in his hand. "I can't accept this. I value our friendship and everything we've been through," he took a step forward, clenching his fist around the gem, "but I'm just not interested in you that way."

"You fool," Hiei blurted, clenching his fist. "I'm not giving my stone to you."

"Relax," Kurama said with a smile. "It's a joke. You want me to give this to Yukina, right?"

"That's right." He looked away. "I want you to tell her that her dear twin brother has been dead for years."

"Why don't you return it to her yourself Hiei?"

"I'm staying here," he told Kurama, glancing at him. "In Demon World. I want her to call off her ridiculous search for me." 'But is that what I really want?' he thought to himself.

Kurama looked at him intently. "Even if you did want that I won't close this door for you." He reached out his hand, dangling the necklace. "You'll give this to her, at you own pace."

"You're the same way you were the first day we met," said Hiei as he took the necklace from him. "A pain that speaks the truth."

"Well, at least I have that." Kurama smiled at him. "I'll see you next time I'm here then. Take care of yourself Hiei."

He smiled back. "You too Kurama. Until the next time." Then they both turned away from one another and went their separate ways until the next time.

 

Ivory White


	2. Chapter 1: 10 Years Later; Living World

Hiei walked up the cobble stone path to the front door and knocked. He wasn't surprised at all to see that Kurama had answered. It was his house after all. What had surprised him however was, "You cut your hair."

"We haven't seen each other in almost a year and half and that's the first thing you say to me? 'You cut your hair'?" Kurama stepped onto the porch. Placing his hand on Hiei's shoulder he said, "It's good to see you none the less." They embraced momentarily and then went inside.

"At least you've grown a few inches in the last 7 years."

"Oh, shut up Kurama. It doesn't look like you've grown any." He replied as he looked around the living room. It still looked the same. Same faded blue carpet. Same two blue couches with a coffee table in the middle, fire place on the wall that was facing the ends. Same large window on the opposite wall.

"True." He laughed.

Hiei tossed his bag on the couch and plopped down next to it. Kurama came into the living room with two cups of coffee. As he handed Hiei one, he asked, "What's in the bag?"

Hiei took a sip, set the cup down, put the bag on his lap and opened it. "Just stuff really." He showed it to Kurama, his small gold hoops flashing from each ear. He was right. It looked like it was filled with mostly shirts, head bands, a couple of scarves and some extra bandages. They looked as if they were at one point folded neatly but now they were just in a bundle.

"Who packed you clothes? I didn't think you were the kind of person to pack more than your sword when you go on a trip."

"I normally don't," Hiei looked away, almost sheepishly. "But Mukuro insisted."

"So you guys are still living together?"

"Well yeah." Another sheepish look. "We are kind of, together." His voice was so quiet that Kurama almost didn't hear him.

"Wow." Kurama sat back against the sofa across from Hiei.

"I never thought you would ever get with any one. I'm surprised Hiei. Congrats, or should I wait for the wedding invitation?" He laughed at Hiei's embarrassed scowl.

"We're not together like that you-"

"Fool?" Kurama finished for him. "Yeah, heard that one before. I'm not trying to be a pain, but I think you guys work."

"What do you mean by that?"

He was about to answer when the doorbell rang. "I'll be back." When he got up and opened the door, Hiei's eyes almost popped clear out of his head. There was Yukina standing in the door way in jeans and a sweater. There were two screaming children chasing each other around Kurama's legs shouting with glee and un-draining energy.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this Kurama," Yukina was saying. "But Kuzuma is at work and these two can be a handful by myself sometimes."

"Of course. Don't even think of it." He stepped aside so she could come inside and shut the door behind her. "You and the kids are always welcome."

"Thank you." At that moment she saw Hiei on the couch. "Hello Hiei. It's so good to see you again. How have you been doing?" She sat across from him. He could hear the kids screaming in the background.

"Uncle Kurama, play with me." one shouted, sounding like a little girl.

"No, play with me." shrieked the other, sounding like a boy. Yukina stood up, and turned around.

"You two stop playing tug-o-war with Kurama. He's not a rope or a toy."

"But mom?" they both whined.

"Don't 'but mom' me. I mean it, let go of him." Apparently they did because she sat back down.

"You weren't kidding when you said handful were you."

She sighed. "No I wasn't. They always do this when we come over here."

"Are you over here often?"

"Not as much as before. When the twins were first born Kurama suggested talking to his mother for help, considering she raised him so well. She was definitely a big help when they were babies."

"They're twins?" Hiei sounded shocked even to himself.

Yukina nodded. "Just like my mother had twins, so did I.One boy, one girl. They each have a stone, too. I cried one tear for each of them." She smiled. "They can drive me crazy but they are my children and I love them." She turned and looked at them fondly.

'It must be hard for her to see her children and not think of me, her own twin brother. Not that she knows who I am.'

Hiei was startled out of his revere when one of them jumped into his lap. It was the girl, her ice blue braids over her shoulders. Her deep, green eyes with crimson flakes were full of curiosity.

"Kita, get off of him." Yukina stood and reached for her.

"No Yukina, it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. He looked down at the small girl – Kita – in his lap. "What can I do for you?"

"Story!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her little lungs. "Story! Story! Story!" She tugged on one of his gold hoops. He winced but said nothing.

"Kita, what do you say?" Yukina asked her in an exasperated voice.

"Story.. please?"

Hiei looked at his sister with an eyebrow raised.

"We'll work on grammar later." He just smirked at her and turned back to the child.

"What would you like to hear?" he asked her.

"Princesses!"

"Okay. Once upon a time... and they all..." He looked down to find that she had fallen asleep in his lap, her head resting on his chest with her little hands clenched into tiny fists. He chuckled and handed her to Yukina.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she took her daughter from him. "She usually wants three stories at least. You got her to fall asleep with just one."

He just shrugged. "Guess I'm just good with kids?" he suggested.

"I guess."

Kurama walked inside from the back yard with the other child in his arms. "I think he's all tuckered out. He played hard today." The short, orange haired boy was sound asleep in Kurama's arms.

She looked between the two of them and asked, "Could you guys help me get them home. We walked here and I can't carry both Kita and Hikari."

"Of course Yukina." said Kurama. "We'll help you three home, won't we Hiei?" He just nodded as he rose from his spot.

They walked Yukina and the twins home; Kurama carrying Hikari and Yukina carrying Kita. Once they put the little ones to bed they all sat in the dining room.

"So," (that was Hiei) "How old are the twins?"

"They will be three years old next May."

"Wow, still stuck in the terrible two's huh?" chimed in Kurama jokingly.

"Yes, well, they're not so terrible. They are much easier to handle with Kuzuma around, but I manage when he's away."

"Who's Kuzuma?" It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"You know Hiei," said Kurama. "That's Kuwabara's first name." Hiei's jaw dropped to the floor and he looked at Yukina.

"You married Kuwabara?"

"Why do you look so surprised Hiei?" she asked him.

"Um- uh-" He stuttered for a second. "Can I talk to you for a second Kurama?"

"Yeah, sure."

They barely made it to the living room before Hiei kind of lost it. He turned on Kurama, red eyes blazing. "She got married and you didn't tell me?!" He almost shouted at Kurama. "She had kids, twins at that, and you didn't fucking tell me!?"

"You didn't ask so I didn't say anything. I didn't even think about it. I figured you wanted to be out of her life, so why mention it."

"I'm her brother of course-" But before he could finish his rant, Kuwabara walked in the front door. He hadn't noticed them yet but he did when they all heard a small, heartbroken voice behind them.

"You've been my brother all along?" The three of them all looked at Yukina, who had been standing in the door way. "Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed, little jewels clattering to the floor, barely making a sound on the white carpet.

"What?" Kuwabara looked at Hiei. "You're her brother?"

"How could you?" Yukina sobbed again, the utter betrayal she felt evident in her voice. She covered her face with her hands and ran from the room, her crying echoing down the hall.

"I'll deal with your ass later." Kuwabara growled at him.

"But right now Yukina needs me." He jogged down the hall after her.

"Good job breaking it to her gently." Kurama said next to him.

"Kurama, don't. Not now. I already feel about this big right now," he held up his thumb and index finger together in a pinching motion, maybe an 1/8 inch apart. "And you're not helping." With that, he walked out the front door, closing it quietly behind him.

 

Ivory White


	3. Chapter 2: Hina

It started to snow as Hiei walked the dark and empty streets. He dug his hands deeper in his pockets as the wind picked up.

'Damn,' Hiei thought. 'I don't remember Living world being this cold.' A snow flake landed on his nose and he got depressed all over again. The snow reminded him the first time he saw Yukina. 'How could I have made her cry like that? She sounded so damn heart broken when she ran off.' He mentally kicked himself again. He hated to see her cry, especially when he was the cause of it.

He thought back to his mother, Hina. Her tear streaked face and her pained cries as he was thrown over the edge. He was the cause of her tears ,then, too.

He stopped. Listened. The sent was unmistakable. But how? He hadn't ever held it in his nose, not sense that day. How was it possible? She had been dead for years.

"It's so good to see again, my son."

Hiei spun around toward the voice. It sounded just like

Hina's voice. That was impossible. And yet there she was, standing in a beautiful ice blue and deep purple kimono. She was smiling at him, her red eyes glittering with motherly pride.

"How are you here?" he asked, fearing that it wasn't really her standing in front him.

She frowned. "I'm not really sure. Last I knew I was still dead. But I'm here and that's what matters." She walked over to him. "My, how you have grown." She walked in a slow circle around him, making her way to the front again. "You have grown into a good, strong man. Just like I knew you would." She smiled again. "I am so proud of you Hiei, I really am."

He laughed. "Me? A good man? Have you seen the things I have done? I have killed hundreds if not thousands just because I felt like it."

"I know." She sighed deeply. "And I have grieved that my beloved son has committed such atrocities."

Hiei flinched. 'Damn,' he thought. 'Even in death I still cause her pain.'"What happened to you anyway? I mean, Rea said you had taken your own life but I don't think you did. You still had Yukina to take care of."

She nodded. "You are right, I didn't. It was just easier for her to tell you that than the truth. I died from grief, and, eventually, a broken heart. I lost my son. That witch elder made my best friend throw you over and I just couldn't take it. I lasted about two years before my heart just gave out. It was the day you were born that I shed one last tear and died."

That made him stop breathing. "So that's what I felt that day."

She nodded again. "And I have been watching over you and Yukina ever sense. I hated what that human did to her but I could do nothing."

"But you show up now?"

"I told you I don't know how I got here. All I know is that I was watching you like I all ways do. I saw that you were in need and I wished that I could comfort you and I showed up here." She reached out her hand. "Walk with me, please?"

He hesitated but then he took her hand. It felt warm and soft. He realized at that moment that she smelled of a mix of snow and rain. Hiei found this only slightly odd but he batted the thought away quickly.

As they walked the street he noticed that Hina's feet were bare on the snow.

"Won't you be cold?" He kicked himself almost instantly for asking the dumb question.

"No, but thank you for being concerned." She chuckled as she eyed him.

"What?"

"You're blushing." She giggled again.

He turned even redder. He couldn't believe he was blushing, in front of his mother no less.

They were quiet for a while as they walked. Finally Hina said, "You know, Yukina doesn't hate you." Hiei stopped in his tracks. "I saw what happened and it wasn't your fault. I get it. You were just trying to protect her like any loving brother would. I tried to do the same for you but..." She let out a harsh breath. "We both know how that turned out."

All of a sudden she tensed beside him.

"What Mother," Hiei said in rush. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I think my time is up my darling. I have to leave you once again, to my regret." She held his face in her hands. "Now listen to me very closely Hiei. Protect your sister. You and I both don't want to see her suffer again. Tell her that I am always watching over you both. I love you with all my heart, don't ever forget that." She kissed his forehead and was gone. Hiei reached up and touched his face. He pulled it away in shock, finding his cheeks wet with tears. He was crying for the first time in his life. He knew his mother was watching over him and loved him no matter what. She would never abandon him for anything.

He turned around and started back toward Kurama's for the night, but he would tell Yukina in the morning about this. She would be so happy to hear it.

 

"Wow," Yusuke said in response to Hiei's explanation of last night's events. "Have you told Yukina yet?"

He looked away. "Hn," he replied. "I told her first. I only told you people because of Kurama." Said person smiled in triumph.

"Was she happy to hear it from you?"

"Surprisingly ye-"

He couldn't finish because he was interrupted by a swirl of wind, ice and snow. Once it cleared away they saw... Hina standing in their living room.

"Mother!" Hiei shouted, jumping to his feet and rushing to

her only to stop short. She had put her hand up to bring him to a halt.

"I don't have much time my darling." she said in a rush. Her voice was worried. "Yukina is in danger. You must save her. She is not strong enough to fight her way out of this. Go save her, my son. Protect your sister." With another swirl of blistering cold she was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Yusuke asked, clueless as ever.

"That was Hina," Kurama answered. "Hiei and Yukina's mother."

Yusuke was about to ask another question but Hiei was already gone.

 

Ivory White


	4. Chapter 3: Not Again

Using his Jagan, Hiei flew through the city. He followed Yukina's trail, the pull of their bond making the Jagan's power stronger. 'How could I have let this happen again?!' Hiei thought. 'I'm such a fool. I should have been watching her better.'

Suddenly the link was cut. Hiei jerked to a stop. "No," he said allowed, his voice shacking slightly. "She can't be..." Hiei dropped to his knees and felt around telepathically. Once he felt her again he breathed a sigh of relief. Whoever had taken her hadn't killed her, they just blocked him. She wasn't dead... yet. If only he could find her.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Standing on a roof top several blocks away, Kurama was wishing he was still Yoko. This would make things so much easier.

"But you do have me." Yoko said in his head.

"Shut up, will you." Kurama said allowed.

"What, you don't appreciate my input?"

"No. I don't appreciate your flipping input! Now shut the hell up so I can concentrate."

He sent his seeking vines to try to pin point Yukina's location, but to no avail. All he was getting was that she was alive.

"I'm telling you, if you let me out for a second we could get her back like that."

"You are not helping. Besides, even if I did want to let you out I wouldn't know how. Now I say it again, shut up so-"

"What are you doing here?" Hiei said from behind him.

Kurama jumped and turned around. "You enjoy sneaking up on people don't you?"

Hiei smirked. "Well, it's really not hard to do when you're talking to yourself. Quite loudly I might add."

Kurama rolled his eyes. 

"You didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Oh, uh, um..." Kurama rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Helping you look for Yukina?"

"Are you asking me or you telling me?"

He was about to answer when there was a screeching of tires off in the distance. Hiei took off, jumping from roof to roof toward the noise.

Kurama cursed. At least Hiei didn't do anything stupid.

"Yet." Yoko commented.

"Shut up." He said again, taking off after Hiei. 'The least I can do is make sure he stays in one piece until we find Yukina.'

ac ac ac ac ac ac

As Hiei made his way in the direction of the noise,he caught the stench of what smelt like a rotting apparition.And along with that scent was Yukina's natural perfume.

'Perfect.' Hiei thought as he closed in. 'Just what I needed.'Corpse apparitions kidnapped her. They like their victims alive when they had them, usually. If Hiei didn't get to her soon Yukina was going to be eaten alive.

He heard something behind him. He whipped around, drawing his sword in the process. The flash of red made him stop short, however.

"Damn it Kurama!" he whisper shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to rescue Yukina of course," he replied. "What else?"

"You nearly got your head hacked off." Hiei snarled. "Watch it, Fox."

"Alright." Kurama crept closer. "So what's the plan?"

"For us to bust in there, you grab Yukina and get her out of there while I hold them off."

As much as he wanted to, Kurama didn't argue. Obviously Hiei was in the mood to bathe in blood. Kurama didn't blame him. If his sister was kidnapped, he would want to as well. So he just sat by Hiei while they surveyed.

"I hope we can get her out of there in one piece." Yoko said to Kurama, concern thickening his voice.

'You and me both Yoko,' Kurama replied. 'You and me both.'

 

Ivory White


	5. Chapter 4: The Trade

It was night fall. Yukina could tell. She felt the sun go down about a half hour ago. Where she sat her arms were cuffed behind her back. She shifted on the old army cot, trying to make her circulation better.

Just at that moment the leader walked through the metal door. He reeked of rot and death. His tunic was filthy and torn, falling off him left and right.

The beast walked over to Yukina. He grabbed her chin in his hand and grinned. His breath smelled like burnt rotting flesh. His teeth were practically stubs.

"You are going to be a pretty meal. Ice apparitions taste so good grilled."

Yukina jerked her face out of his hand. "Keep your disgusting hands off of me." She glared at him. "When my brother comes for me he's going to shred you to pieces."

The corpse laughed uproar sly. "Yeah right. I can guaranty that he will surrender before he can draw a single drop of blood."

She shook her head frantically. "Never! My brother would never surrender. He'd rather die before he ever gave up."

He ran a gnarled nail down her cheek. "Yes that much is true. But," he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Would your brother sacrifice you for victory?"

She sucked in her breath as realization hit her like a slap to the face. The corpse was right. Hiei would sacrifice himself for her without hesitation. Yukina's eyes widened in deep under- standing. She wasn't the target... she was the bait!

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Hiei peaked around the corner as the corpse locked the door to the cell. The corpse walked off with a grin on his face. He could only imagine why. Looking both ways first he and Kurama made a break for the door. He stood guard while Kurama picked the lock. No disturbances.

When Kurama got the door open they rushed in, weapons drawn just in case she wasn't alone. But to their surprise... the room was empty.

"What the hell?!" Hiei half shouted. "She was in here! I smelled her. I felt her."

"It will be alright, Hiei." Kurama said, trying to comfort him. "We'll find her. She's still here." He turned around to leave but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kurama," Hiei asked. "What's wrong?" Then he turned around. There was Yukina being held by a corpse, bound by her wrists. His eyes widened for a split second, than they narrowed in rage. Reaching for his sword and falling into his stance growled at them. "Release her now or lose both your heads."

They merely laughed at him. "You really think you are in any position to make threats?" the one holding her scoffed. "We have your precious sister. I have all the power now!" he shouted, making Yukina jump but otherwise didn't respond. The corpse pulled out a jagged knife and held it to her throat. "Now," he said more calmly. "Surrender or she dies. Simple as that. You give yourself up and she and your pretty red friend can walk out of here unharmed."

Hiei looked at Kurama. "Take Yukina and get her out of here."

"I can't just-"

"Kurama don't argue. I need you both safe."

"But-"

Then Hiei did something that Kurama never thought he was capable of. "Please brother," he pleaded, grabbing onto the front of his shirt and lightly shaking. "As my friend, please keep her safe for me." Kurama was shocked speechless. Hiei had never said that before. But he nodded. Hiei turned back to the apparitions. "Fine, you can have me." He walked forward a few steps. "But let her go first."

They laughed again. "Fine." The thing holding her took the knife, cut the ropes and shoved her over.

She fell into Hiei. When he caught her he wrapped his arms around her for a moment. But he only allowed himself a second and a half before he pulled away and looked at her face. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked, scared of the answer.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He sighed in relief. "Go with Kurama. He'll protect you."

"What about you?" her eyes welled up. "I can't just leave you here with them. I could never live with myself."

His heart swelled from her worry over him, but he pushed it away. He could not afford any distractions at this point. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now go." He handed her off to Kurama who gently picked her up and dashed off down the hall, around the corner and out of sight. When they did the corpses grabbed him. They held him by the arms and forced him to his knees, grabbing his hair and jerking his head back so he would look up.

Then a whole new demon showed its ugly face. Ren-mi. Hiei recognized him from when they were young. He was behind this. Of course he was. It only made sense. Him and Hiei were very close at some point. He was the only person Hiei had ever told about Yukina. He should have known this would happen.

"It's good to see you again, Hiei." Ren-mi said, folding his arms behind his back. "It's been a long time. Far too long."

Hiei grinned. "Is this about the sword of yours that I broke years ago?"

Ren-mi smiled... then back handed him right across the face so hard his lip split. Without his expression wavering he leaned in and whispered in Hiei's ear, "By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging me for death. Just you wait. I will have you on your knees begging like the treacherous bastard that you are." He stood, his face blank. "Take him to the cell and chain him. We will be departing on the morrow at first light."

 

Ivory White


	6. Chapter 5: Frustration Part 1

Kurama waited till they got about a mile away before he stopped and put down Yukina.

"Are you alright, Yukina?" he asked as he gently held her face and turned her head, checking for injury. "You're not hurt are you?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine Kurama. Don't worry about me." She looked passed him and the smile ran from her face. "I'm much more worried about my brother. We have to get him back." She tried to push passed him but he stopped her.

"Let's get you home to Kuwabara and the kids first. Hiei can take care of himself."

She sighed. "You're right. He's probably worried about me."

He smiled at her as they started walking toward downtown. "Yes, I am sure he is freaking out right about now. You've been gone for hours."

They walked for a few more miles in silence. Eventually Kurama caught them a cab and they were on their way back to Kuwabara.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Kurama and Yukina walked in the front door to see Kuwabara pacing back and forth in front of the couch. His hands were buried in his hair. He was obviously distressed.

When he looked up to the sound of the door opening and closing, his face was tear streaked and anger filled. But that changed when he saw his wife.

"Yukina!" he shouted and ran to her. Pulling her into his arms he buried his face in her hair. "I'm so glad you are safe, my love. I was so scared that I had lost you."

She hugged him back just as fiercely. "I'm alright Kuzuma." She mumbled. "Hiei and Kurama saved me."

He looked up at Kurama who was standing by the shut door. "Thank you." He put his hand on Kurama's shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you for bringing her back to me safe and sound. I am eternally grateful."

"Don't mention it. How could I not go get her?"

Kuwabara looked around. "Where is that short shit any way? I didn't see him come in."

Kurama's face went stony. "He traded himself for Yukina's life." He turned to leave. "I have to go get him before they do him any more harm." He opened the door.

"Kurama, wait," called Yukina, stopping him. He turned to face her. "Bring him back to me, please." She hugged him, tears falling. "I couldn't bare it if I lost him now."

He hugged her back and pulled away. "Do not worry, Yukina. I'll bring your brother back to you." He kissed her forehead and was gone. Disappeared into the night.

"I hope that they will be alright." She said, trying hard not to go after them.

"Don't worry, love." Kuzuma pulled her into his arms again. "If I know anything about those two it's that they always come out alive." He looked into her worry filled eyes. "Now," he took her hand. "Let's give the kids hugs and go to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Kurama roared in outrage. Where did they take him?! He had been searching for hours with no trace. He punched the closest wall. "Damn it!" he yelled.

"Kurama,"he heard Hiei say in his head.

"Hiei?"

"Yes old friend, it's me." he replied. "Now I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you my old friend." Kurama headed for the exit. "What do you need?"

"Don't come looking for me."

He stopped dead. "Why the hell not?!" he shouted.

"Please Kurama. I beg you. If you show your face to him you will suffer the same as I."

"What are you talking about Hiei? I can't just leave you. If nothing else, I promised Yukina that I would bring you home safe."

"You can't Kurama. If you come here, Ren-mi will find you. I couldn't bare it if you were suffering right alongside me." The connection went dead.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but I can't just stand by and do nothing when I can save you. I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not."

ac ac ac ac ac ac

"Damn it, Kurama." Hiei breathed heavily. "You never listen do you." He shifted his weight against the cold stone wall, the chains around his wrists that attached him to it rattled.

The door across the room opened. Hiei didn't even bother lifting his head or opening his eyes. He knew what was coming. He figured when they tore off his shirt and chained him.

Ren-mi grabbed him by his hair and reefed his head up. Hiei didn't flinch. He refused to.

Ren-mi glared at him. "Why don't you react?!" he yelled in his face and slammed his head against the wall. An explosion of pain lanced through Hiei's head but still he did not cry out. "React, damn it!" he was back handed so hard his lip bled anew. Hiei just looked him. Ren-mi punched him.

Spitting out a mouth full of blood, he thought, 'Damn, I forgot how hard he could hit.' Ren-mi shook his hand, flinging blood on the floor.

"I will be back when you are ready to be more social." He said with a diplomatic snobbiness that Hiei wanted to strangle right out of him. Which is funny, considering a few years ago he would have died for him.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

It had been a few days sense Hiei had seen his best friend, Ren-mi.

He jumped from tree top to tree top, looking left and right for his friend. "Ren-mi," Hiei shouted. "Where the hell did you go?" he went a few more feet. "I'm getting kind of tired of this game." Nothing. "Damn it Ren, where the fuck did you go, you asshole?!"

Finally, finally after a damn near week, Hiei heard something. It was faint, but it was there. The faintest sound of a roar... that was Ren-mi's distress call.

Hiei was off in a flash, jumping from tree to tree, than running along the ground. 'I'm coming, Ren.' Hiei thought as he made his way toward the sound. 'Hang on, Ren. Just hang on.'

It was about five minutes of solid sprinting when he reached his friend's side.

"About time you got here." Ren-mi commented as Hiei drew his sword. "I've been calling for you for days."

"Shut up." Hiei replied, beheading the chimera in one quick swing. "I'm here now aren't I?" Hiei pulled out a cloth from his pocket and started to wipe the dirt, blood and grime from Ren-mi's face. "So how did you get yourself into this mess anyway?" he asked, taking out a canteen and dampening the cloth.

"Long story," he looked away.

"Come on," he chided. "Out with it Ren-mi." Hiei handed over the water. "Tell me what happened."

Ren coughed. "Fine." He took a swig. "I was hunting it when it got the better of me. Those fuckers are smart, I will tell you that."

"Uh huh." Hiei wrung out the cloth and put it back in his pocket. "Where are you injured?"

"Mostly my chest and arms." He pulled off what was left of his shirt to expose the still weeping wounds. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look. You know that chimera claws and teeth are poisonous."

He just rolled his eyes again. Taking out a clean cloth, he soaked it with the canteen and started to clean his friend's wounds. He hissed and cursed the whole way but Hiei just ignored him. It would do no good if he tried to get him to shut up or to quit moving so damn much. He then pulled out a needle and thread. Looking at Ren-mi he said, "Now, unless you want me to fuck you up more than you already are, I suggest that you don't move." Then he started stitching. Ren-mi screeched like a harpy but he didn't move an inch. He knew that Hiei was as good with a needle as he was with a sword but one movement could fuck him up. He would have to pull out the stitches that he messed up on and that would be more painful than they were initially and to hell with that. So he sat there and endured a little more pain for a little less later on. If his wounds got infected, it would be a real bitch getting better. He'd be bed ridden for a week straight.

After about an hour of working on stitching up the closest thing he had to a brother, Hiei straitened. His back ached for being bent over for so long. After standing he offered his hand out. Taking it, Ren-mi was lifted up to his feet.

"Sometimes I forget how strong you really are, Hiei." Ren-mi said as he pulled on his jacket, careful not to catch it on his stitches.

"Tch," was the only response he got as Hiei headed to the west.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Hiei felt a slap to the face. "Did you hear me, old friend?"

Hiei looked up to the man that was once his brother. "I'd listen to you better if you'd unchain me and fight me like a man, instead of being a coward."

That got Hiei a murderess glare. "I am no coward, brother mine. It is you who is the coward." He took out his whip, letting it fall unwound. Ren-mi slashed it across Hiei's chest.

Hiei didn't show any outer reaction, but, as Ren-mi continued with his swings, he found it hard to breathe as pain tore through him. He began to slightly shake. But than, as darkness tried to over take him, he saw Yukina's face. Saw her smiling. Heard her voice saying, "What about you?" her eyes welling up. "I can't just leave you here with them. I could never live with myself." Saw her crying for him. In that moment he found his strength. He would live, but only for her.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Yukina woke up that morning, screaming. "Hiei," she screamed, waking Kuwabara.

"Yukina," Kuwabara shouted, trying to wake her, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up! It's just a dream!" he shook her more.

"Hiei, please no! Brother!" she clutched her chest tightly.

"Yukina, please wake up my darling."

He finally got her to wake up. "Kuzuma," she whimpered, tears rolling off her cheeks and piling in the dip of the bed.

"Yes my love, I'm here." He stroked her cheek. "What is it?" his voice was laced with worry.

"It's Hiei," she sniffled. "He's in so much pain. I can feel him dying!" she pressed her face into Kuwabara's chest and sobbed.

He pulled her close and rocked her back and forth. "Kurama will find him, Yukina." He tried to reassure her. "He promised he would bring your brother back to you and that is exactly what he'll do. He would never break his promise."

She looked up at him. She couldn't say anything so she nodded. She felt her hair being stroked. Thinking it was Kuzuma, she turned her face into the hand... but it wasn't his.

There was Hina, sitting behind her in a ghostly form, running her hand over her hair. "Mother," Yukina said, reaching out her hand. Hina didn't say anything. She didn't have to, really. Hina leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. Yukina understood that her mother was still with her.

Kuwabara just watched as the woman that was his wife's mother fade away. She was beautiful, just like his Yukina.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Kurama sighed in irritation. It had been about a week since Hiei had been taken. He couldn't even sense him.

Kurama was lying on the ground, staring up at the stars from his campsite, when it hit him. What if Hiei wasn't even in Living World at all? It would explain the reason he couldn't sense his friend. He had to go to the Makai, now before there was no chance of Hiei coming home alive.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Ren-mi ran his hand through his short, rough cut auburn hair. His magenta eyes burned. Unimaginable rage flowed through him, tearing up his insides. He had forgotten how resilient Hiei was. He didn't even really flinch most of the time, much less anything else. 'Why won't you crack?' He paced back and forth, trying to think of something he hadn't tried yet. "What will it take you bastard?" he asked aloud. "What will I have to do to make you crumble?"

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Hiei leaned his throbbing head against the cold stone behind him. Sea foam green hair flashed through his mind, a snarky grin, angry words, rose blood.

It was funny. He could have sworn that he felt the red fox's energy. That was impossible though. He was just probably in a pain induced hallucination. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ren-mi would be back soon to continue his assault, with new strategies no doubt.

He was sitting there, just trying to relax as best as he could, when he felt the tingle in his head. The tell tale sign that someone was trying to enter his mind. This felt familiar though.

"Kurama," Hiei asked.

"Hiei," Kurama's voice came through loud and clear in his mind. "Hang on, Hiei. I'm coming for you. I will find you and bring you home. Don't you dare die on me or I swear, I will follow you into Hell and kick your ass myself." He wasn't there anymore. Hiei sighed again just as the door swung open again.

Ren-mi stalked over to him and grabbed his hair, ripping his head up. "Alright you bitch," he snarled in his ear. "Let's see if you react to this." He slammed his fist into Hiei's Jagan.

 

Ivory White


	7. Chapter 6: Frustration Part 2

Kurama lost the connection too soon. He clenched his fists in fury. He had a feel for where Hiei was but he couldn't quite pinpoint where in the Makai. He flitted around in Yoko form, trying to get a lead, trying to get a lock on his friend's energy but to no avail. He growled.

"Let me do this, Shuichi." He heard Yoko in his head. "It will be easier for both you and Hiei."

Kurama hesitated. "Alright," he said after a moment. "Be wise." He let his consciousness slip into oblivion.

"Always," he responded as he took control of the redhead's body.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Hiei gasped in pain as images flooded his mind. Hina was standing on the cliff, holding a wrapped bundle in her arms. It squirmed and made a noise of protest. Hina looked down and smiled evilly at the baby. "Don't worry little one," she cooed tauntingly. "It'll be over soon enough." She held him at arm's length... and dropped him over the side, laughing as he fell.

Hiei sucked in his breath as he came out of the vision. He was covered in a cold sweat, but other than that he didn't show any outward signs of what he saw. 'That's not right,' he thought frantically. 'It was Rea who dropped me, not Mother.' He shook his head slightly, knowing if he moved to fast his head would hurt. He lifted his head and looked around. Ren-mi was nowhere to be found. 'I can't give into this, I won't.'

He just began to relax when another one slapped him in the face. This one was odd. He was standing with Yukina. She looked really angry and hurt.

"You bastard!" she yelled uncharacteristically. "You were my brother all along?" she slapped him across the face. His eyes widened in shock and hurt. "How could you? I never want to see you again!" She turned and walked away from him.

Hiei came to, breathing hard. "No," he said out loud this time. "That's not how it went." He shook his head violently, the pain clearing his head enough for him to think. "I can't give in, I can't."

Hiei hung his head in exhaustion. He hurt in places that he didn't even know he had. Pain was nothing new to him though.

He just hated the fact that it was caused by one of his greatest allies. Again, no surprise. Blood dripped from all three of his eyes, his mouth and soaked his hair. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep but he knew that if he tried he would be un-alert which could very well get him killed this time.

He sighed heavily. He was glad that the visions had stopped for now. The real thing that Hiei was concerned about was when the visions and reality became one in his mind and Kurama couldn't pull him out of it.

ac ac ac ac ac ac ac

Yoko sighed as he thought, again, what his friend was going through. He knew that Hiei would not break easily. It went against his very nature, if nothing else. 'I hope he's holding up okay.' That was his human side talking. Before Kurama became human he wouldn't have cared that much if one of his partners had been taken. But he did have more of a human heart now than a demon one. That is because of his mother, but we knew that already.

Yoko sighed heavily. Even in full spirit fox, it was difficult to find his fiery friend. He lifted his thin silver nose into the air. Still, nothing. He really hoped that he could get to Hiei before he broke. That would be devastating to everyone.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Yukina fell to her knees from another wave of visions... and the immense pain that came with it. Kuzuma was at work and the kids were at a play date, so she lay there, all alone, writhing in her brother's agony. This time the visions were about his friends. Yusuke walking away from him, betraying him. Kurama saying, "I hate you. You were only a means to an end." Even Kuzuma keeping her from him, keeping their children from him. It had been almost a month with no word. As she contorted on the floor she really hoped that Kurama would get to her brother soon. Hiei wouldn't be able to take it much longer. And frankly, neither could she.

ac ac ac ac ac ac

"Do you know why you are here?" Ren-mi asked Hiei, sitting across from him in a wooden chair.

"Vaguely." His body was screaming too much to really say anything else.

"Take a wild guess, brother," he growled, sneering the endearment.

He only said one word. "Neara." He gritted his teeth at the name.

Ren-mi laughed. "So you do remember." He sounded almost triumphant.

"I remember everything."

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Ren-mi had fallen in love with this woman named Neara. "Man Hiei, this girl is something else entirely. Nothing like anybody else I've ever met."

Hiei looked at his brother. Smiling a rare smile he said, "Really? What's she like?"

"One word, brother, one word... gorgeous." He sounded wistful.

Hiei laughed at Ren-mi's reaction.

"I'm serious man. She's stunning. Mahogany colored hair, and bright yellow eyes that could kill a man just by looking at him. She's slender and curvy and her skin is this flawless, pale lilac." He sighed dramatically as he stretched out on the ottoman in front of the couch Hiei was sitting on. "Neara is so sexy. She sets my skin on fire."

Hiei laughed at his friend's description. "She sounds it." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you."

Ren-mi looked at his brother in slight surprise. "You really mean that?"

Hiei nodded. "You go get 'er Ren." Ren-mi grinned.

ac ac ac

"Look, Ren. This girl is no good." Hiei told him. "Drop her like dead meat, she will rip your heart in to shreds and make you eat it if you don't get out now brother."

"How could you say that?!" Ren-mi screamed in out rage. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Hiei gave him a drawl stare. "Like this. She. Is. No. Good. She is bat shit crazy. I can see it." He pointed to his forehead. "Trust the Jagan."

"Neara is the love of my life. You should be happy for me." He scoffed. "Hell you were. What happened to that?"

"I met the psychotic bitch, that's what." Hiei was getting really pissed at Ren's sheer stupidity at this point. 'Why can't you see that she can't be trusted? I'm just trying to protect you.' Hiei sighed heavily, running his hand through his thick spiked hair. "Fine. Do whatever you fucking want. I can't stop you. You clearly aren't going to listen to me so go right on a head, but I want no part in it." He turned away from him then, walking out the front door.

ac ac ac

"Hiei!" cried Ren-mi, bursting into his room, causing Hiei to jump slightly at the unexpected intrusion. "Something's happened." He was looking frantic.

Hiei put the book he was reading aside. "What is it?"

"It's Neara." He started pacing and raking his hands through his hair.

"What about Neara?" he asked, sounding cautious.

"She's been taken!" he practically shrieked. "The demon that's been trying to start a war has taken her!"

Hiei just sighed, rolled his eyes, and went back to his book. "So..."

"What do you mean so?" Ren-mi was pissed now. "You have to help me go rescue her!"

Okay, this was just pissing Hiei off. "Neara is the demon you dumb ass!" he hollered. "She didn't get taken, she wants to lure you into a trap, which she has already I might add, to kill you, do you understand that? She's been playing you the whole damn time!"

"How could you say that?"

"Oh my God not this conversation again. If you want to go after her and get your stupid ass killed than fine." He sat back down from screaming in his friends face and picked his book up again.

Ren-mi stood there for a second, utterly shocked that his brother would say that to him. Finally he said, "I thought you were my friend," his voice shook just slightly. "No, I thought you were my brother... but I guess I was wrong." He walked out quietly.

Hiei sat on his bed, trying to read, but to no avail. After a few minutes he growled in frustration. Throwing his book down he grabbed his sword on the way out the door after Ren-mi.

ac ac ac

He made it through the door of what he was sure was either the great hall or a throne room. Same difference to him, but whatever. At the head of the room and slightly off to the left was his brother, kneeling on the floor in front of Neara, her pointing a sword at his chest.

"Please Nito," Ren-mi begged, calling her Beloved in his native tongue. "Don't do this. I know this isn't the real you. I know you're in there some where. Just please, come back to me."

Hiei rolled his eyes at him being a fool... again. He just wouldn't accept the truth, even with it was literally standing right in front of him and about to stab him in the heart. They continued to argue while Hiei snuck behind her. There are advantages to being short. With Neara being taller it made things easier.

"You're a fool," she was saying. "You fell right into my hands, just like I wanted you to."

"No," Ren replied, still being a moron. "I loved you, you loved me."

Neara laughed evilly. "You are more of an idiot than I thought. You actually think that I loved you. I-"

At this point Hiei couldn't take it any more. Drawing his sword with lightning speed, he ran her through.

Her scream of pain was loud, but Ren's scream of heart break was a far more painful thing. "Noooo," he ran to her as she slid off Hiei's sword. "Neara," he pulled her into his arms. "Stay with me, please Nito stay with me." Tears were running down his face, sliding onto her cheek.

She laughed, coughing up lime green blood. "You *cough* are a *cough* moron." Blood coated her face and front, staining her lovely skin.

"Shhh," Ren said soothingly, stroking her face, still blind to the truth. "Don't talk. You'll waist energy."

She glared at him. "You fool," she wheezed. "You are so blind by love that you don't even know what the truth is." Her breathing was almost impossible now.

"What are you saying?" He was clueless as ever.

She growled as best she could. "I *cough* never *cough* lo-" she died.

"Noooooooo!" Ren-mi screamed despite what she was about to say. "No, don't leave me Nito, please don't leave me." Her eyes stared lifeless back at him. His welled up, more tears spilling onto her pale purple face. He held her to his chest, rocking her back and forth. Ren-mi's eyes rose to Hiei's after a few moments, glaring daggers.

"Did you expect me to let you die?" was all he said.

"How dare you," he said slowly. "How dare you take her from me you bastard!" He dropped Neara on the floor and lunged at Hiei, fist flying toward his face.

Hiei just dodged to the left and with ludicrous speed, clocked Ren-mi right in the jaw, sending him spinning to the floor. He sat there, holding his bruising face as Hiei walked over.

Crouching next to the man who was once his best friend he said, "Did you expect me to let her kill you?" Standing, he turned and walked away from his brother, never seeing him again...

ac ac ac ac ac ac

Until now apparently. He had never expected Ren-mi to track him down after all these years.

"Of course you do. It's how you are."

He just stared in response.

But he wasn't done. He let his whip uncoil as he stocked toward Hiei excruciatingly slow. "You do remember everything." He hit him with it. "You remember every moment of every day." He punctuated every word with a swing. And he wasn't using the skill that Hiei knew he had. Ren-mi was swinging it like a bat. "You remember every moment we shared together! Every time we watched each other's backs in battle!" he was screaming now, lashing Hiei harder with every swing. "We were brothers damn it! I loved you, I protected you!" At this point he through the whip across the room, going at Hiei with his bare hands. "I trusted you! I bled for you! I would have died for you, but then you betrayed me!" He punched Hiei right across the mouth, sending blood flying. "You took the love of my life from me and you didn't even fucking care!"

Hiei spit out a mouth full of blood, his face already starting to swell and bruise. "I saved your ass from that wench. If you can't except that that's your problem not mine."

That earned him a bitch slap. "If you ever," he growled, reefing on his hair so Hiei would look at him. "Call Neara that again-"

"You'll what?" Hiei almost laughed. "Kill me? Please, I've been ready to die."

Ren-mi dropped Hiei's head and stood up right. Getting a demented and sickening grin on his face he said, "Oh no brother, I won't kill you yet. I'm just getting started." He stormed out. And with the slam of the door, Hiei was smacked with another round of hallucinations. These ones far worse than any others before. This time, he watched his family get slaughtered while he could do nothing. Kurama dying at Karasue's hands, Yusuke losing to Sensui, Yukina... his niece and nephew.... As Ren-mi walked away he finally heard Hiei scream. 

 

A/N: I'm almost done with chapter 7. I'm nearing the end, I just need to add two more pages and you won't have to wait any more! Just please be patient with me. I'm getting there, don't worry!  
Ivory White


	8. An Announcement for My Readers

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for you. I'm going through a really rough time right now and need to focus on other ones at the moment. I will update eventually, but don't expect it to be any time soon. I'm really sorry guys. I just can't do this right now. I appreciate your patience.

Ivory White


End file.
